Young Frankenstein (1974)
| directed by = Mel Brooks | written by = Mel Brooks; Gene Wilder | produced by = Michael Gruskoff | music by = John Morris | cinematography = Gerald Hirschfeld | edited by = John C. Howard | distributed by = Crossbow Productions Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = December 15th, 1974 | mpaa rating = | running time = 106 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $2,800,000 IMDB; Young Frankenstein (1974); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $86,300,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Young Frankenstein is an American feature film of the comedy spoof and horror/sci-fi genres. It was written and directed by Mel Brooks with a screenplay co-written by leading actor Gene Wilder. It was produced by Crossbow Productions and distributed through 20th Century Fox. It premiered in the United States on December 15th, 1974. The movie stars Gene Wilder as the wildly eccentric Frederick Frankenstein - a descendant of the infamous Frankenstein family, who is desperate to distance himself from his family's notorious past. Co-starring with Wilder is Peter Boyle as the monster - the end result of Frederick giving in and accepting his destiny that he is in fact, a Frankenstein. The movie also stars Teri Garr as his humble Swedish assistant, Inga, Cloris Leachman as the dry housekeeper Frau Blücher, Madeline Kahn as Frederick's actress/lover Elizabeth, and Marty Feldman as the zany hunchback assistant Igor (or as he prefers it, "Eye-Gor"). Plot Cast Credited cast Uncredited cast Appearances * Frederick Frankenstein * The Monster * Igor * Elizabeth * Frau Blücher * Inga * Inspector Kemp * Herr Falkstein * Transylvania :* Castle Frankenstein * Phonograph * Violin * Doctor * Inspector * Actress * Blindness * Bride of Frankenstein * Burn victim * Castle * Cats * Cemetery * Coffin * Corpse * Dungeon * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Monster * Hermit * Housekeeper * Horses * Hunchback * Jail * Laboratory * Lynch mob * Mad scientist * Rats * Reanimates * Scientific experimentation * Scientist * School * Skeleton * Smoking * Victor Frankenstein * Village * Villager * Werewolves * Wolves Notes * Copyright holder: 1974 (MCMLXXIV) Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation * Young Frankenstein redirects to this page. * Production on Young Frankenstein began on February 19th, 1974. Principal photography concluded on May 3rd, 1974. * Actor Oscar Beregi, Jr. is credited as Oscar Beregi in this film. * Actor Richard A. Roth is credited as Richard Roth in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "The scariest comedy of all time!" Recommendations Related categories * Young Frankenstein * Young Frankenstein media * Young Frankenstein images * Young Frankenstein characters * Young Frankenstein appearances * Young Frankenstein miscellaneous See also External Links * * * * Young Frankenstein at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1974/Films Category:December, 1974/Films Category:Black and white films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:Y/Films Category:Mel Brooks/Director Category:Mel Brooks/Writer Category:Gene Wilder/Writer Category:Michael Gruskoff/Producer Category:John Morris/Composer Category:Gerald Hirschfeld/Cinematographer Category:John C. Howard/Editor Category:Mel Brooks/Voice actor Category:John Carradine/Voice actor